Anagan
Anagan is one of the Wizards of the Black Circle, main Antagonists of Season 4 of Winx Club. He is voiced by Thor Bishopric in the RAI version. Anagan has dark hair and possesses the power of super speed. He seems to have a crush on Flora, but doesn't forget that she is the enemy. Role Centuries ago, the fairy hunters imprisoned all the earth fairies but one, Roxy, while taking their magic. In Season 4, when the fairy hunters attacked Alfea, mistaking Bloom for the last earth fairy, Anagan fought Layla, gaining the upper hand with his super speed. On the Winx's second fight with the fairy hunters, Anagan tied Flora up with her own vines, and later defeated Nabu, and fought Sky and Riven soon after, before Ogron called the fight off. During Ogron's plan to turn the fairy pets into monsters to destroy the Winx, Anagan stopped Musa's sound waves when she was attacking the monster fairy pets. Eventually the fairy hunters found Roxy and attempted to capture her. Anagan fought Flora again, and later Stella and Layla, avoiding their attacks. During the fight, Anagan told Flora that if they weren't enemies, she'd be his favorite. Flora used Autumn Wind on Anagan, who ran up a wall and got the attack to hit Flora instead of him. Anagan did much of the fighting, and when the specialists arrived, Anagan fought Brandon, and initially avoided his attacks, but was eventually overpowered. Realizing it was a losing battle, the fairy hunters retreated. When Nebula attacked the fairy hunters at their warehouse, she blasted Anagan to the ground, weakening him. When the Winx arrived, Anagan decided to fight Flora, Musa, and Tecna, with Gantlos telling him to be careful, as he was still a bit weak. When Flora blocked him with Winter Rose, he and Gantlos attempted to break through, but Ogron, who was losing his fight to Nebula, ordered a retreat. When the fairy hunters captured Roxy in order to blackmail the Winx into giving them the White Circle, Anagan stayed with Ogron at a table in the bar, while Duman was disguised as the bar owner and Roxy's father, Klaus. They fought the Winx and the specialists, and were sent flying into the ocean by Layla. When the Winx teleported away with Roxy, the fairy hunters split up to search for her. Timmy threw a tracker onto Anagan, but as he and Helia chased after him, Anagan discovered the tracker and tricked them by approaching them from higher up. After Anagan countered Helia's attack, Flora hung him upside down with vines. He broke free, but Flora dodged his attacks and tied him up with more vines. Anagan broke free again and blasted her to the ground. Anagan ran off to look for Roxy and the White Circle, but Timmy used a string gun to wrap around him and take him for the ride. Anagan ran up a building and sent Timmy falling over the edge, but Tecna saved him and attacked Anagan, who knocked her down and flew away. In the end, the humans starting to believe in fairies weakened the fairy hunters, who were defeated by Bloom, but survived. After an attempt at discrediting the Winx and obtaining the White Circle, the fairy hunters disappeared for a while, until they pretended to surrender, as they were nearly killed by the earth fairies, whom Roxy had released and were now seeking revenge for their imprisonment. The fairy hunters were taken to Sibylla's cave for protection until Bloom convinced Morgana to put aside her revenge and put the fairy hunters on trial. Anagan went to Tir Nan Og with Ogron and Gantlos, but not Duman as he was suffering from an incurable illness due to his shapeshifting. The fairy hunters' real plan was for Morgana to touch the Black Circle, which Ogron gave to her "as a sign of their surrender" and set to open a fairy-destroying vortex as soon as it did. Nabu closed the portal, at the cost of going into a coma (as implied in the RAI version) or dying (as in the Nickelodeon version). Afterward, Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos hid in the Omega Dimension, without Duman who had been killed by Nabu earlier. Nebula and Layla hunted them down for revenge, during which Anagan became tired, so that when he jumped across a crevice, he nearly fell to his death but was saved by Gantlos. Eventually Ogron overpowered Layla and Nebula. Once cornered by the other Winx, Anagan wanted to surrender, but Ogron refused, and together they and Gantlos shot a magic beam at the Winx, but Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, and eventually Nebula overpowered them and froze them, after which they fell into a crevice never to be seen again, and are either frozen forever or dead from the fall. Trivia *When a bird is frozen in the Omega Dimension during Season 3, it falls and shatters to pieces. Assuming this happens to Anagan (along with Ogron and Gantlos) when he falls after being frozen, his fate is similar to that of Zoom in The Flash (except Zoom shattered immediately after freezing without any impact in-between), who is also an evil speedster. Category:Misogynists Category:Winx Club Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned